In recent years, a further reduction of circuit area is required in a semiconductor device such as a semiconductor memory device. At the same time, the semiconductor memory device is provided with a stabilizing capacitance for suppressing fluctuation of an internal power supply voltage generated inside a circuit. On the other hand, the stabilizing capacitance has a large occupied area and is an obstacle to reduction of circuit area, hence a reduction of the occupied area of the stabilizing capacitance is also required. Under such circumstances, a semiconductor device capable of suppressing fluctuation of the internal power supply voltage while reducing the occupied area of the stabilizing capacitance is desired.